


textually frustrated

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Grindr, Life Coach Jonas, M/M, Sexually Frustrated Isak, Texting, Wrong Number AU, nsfw images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Sometimes you dial the wrong number but end up finding the right person.A texting fic including some NSFW pics





	1. the one thing everyone tells you not to do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! This fic was originally inspired by the wonderful @twinkwithdaddykink Instagram account. It's also where I found most of the NSFW pics that will be included. 
> 
> I also wanted to give a shout out to two other great Isak x Even texting fics that inspired me:
> 
> i hate that you know me (so well) by empty_venom  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999426
> 
> AND
> 
> Issy's Twink Ass Appreciation Squad by theyellowcurtains  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466454/chapters/30872142

**SATURDAY MARCH 16/19 | OSLO**


	2. when are you meeting up with this person?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas talks Isak down after his little texting mishap.

**SATURDAY MARCH 16/19 | OSLO**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. mr life coach approves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's life coach, AKA Jonas, swoops in to cheer up the grumpy teenager.

**FRIDAY APRIL 12/19 | OSLO**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. grünerløkka gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chillmatic gets online.

**SUNDAY APRIL 14/19 | OSLO**

  
  



	5. a peachy dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peachy dessert and a hipster film student find each other online.

**THURSDAY APRIL 18/19 | OSLO**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. walk of skam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chillmatic and Daddyburger go on their first date and the boy squad are more than interested to know all about this new beau in Isak's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've had time to get back to this fic but a 9hr plane ride is sure good for writing and editing. Haha. Hope you enjoy!

**FRIDAY APRIL 19/19 | OSLO**

 

\----

 

 

\----

 

 

\----

 

**SATURDAY APRIL 20/19 | OSLO**  


End file.
